Hollow
|name = Hollow |kana = ホロウHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 |rōmaji = Horō |manga debut = Chapter 231 |anime debut = Episode 98 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = White |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Meleoron's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Soldier |type = Unknown |abilities = Gorilla Mode |image gallery = yes}} Hollow (ホロウ, Horō) is a male Chimera Ant and former Soldier from Meleoron's Squad division, who along with Bat, ambushes Gon after he separates from Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 Appearance Hollow is an owl-like Chimera Ant. He wears a pair of overalls, with a patch at the front that has the numbers 3329 written on them. Personality Like many of the Chimera Ants that gained and learned the power of Nen, he became cockyHunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 204 and disobedient towards his Squadron Leader.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 Plot Chimera Ant arc Under Meleoron's orders,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232 Hollow and his partner Bat ambush Gon. Hollow flings his feather plumes onto the back of Gon's neck briefly distracting him, allowing Bat to land a sneak attack. It's noted that the two work in conjunction with each other, while the feather plume briefly stuns Gon, Bat swoops in for an attack, while simultaneously the sounds of Bat's wings cancel out the noise of Hollow's plumes. Pretentiously, Hollow cogitates that he can hear higher frequency sounds than normal animals. This allows him to hear little things such as the twigs crunching by his feet and the ruffling sounds of his clothes. Gon continuously struggles to defend against the two Ants attacks. So in order to entrap Bat, Gon feign charges his Nen ability Jajanken: Rock. Sensing a trap, Hollow offers his help, but Bat declines and charges at Gon with her Nose Dive attack. Bat, however, falls into Gon's trap and he deafens the Ant with a loud scream. Seeing an opening, Gon tries to attack Bat with Jajanken: Paper, however, Hollow intervenes by deflecting the Paper attack and retaliates against Gon in his newly transformed Gorilla Mode body, sacrificing his ability to fly in the process. Hollow proceeds to go on the offensive against Gon, while Bat uses her supersonic waves against Gon to briefly paralyze him, allowing Hollow to land an attack. In a pinch, Gon uses Gyo on Hollow. The Ant notices this; cogitating that Gon is now focusing on sight than hearing. Taking advantage of an open opportunity, Bat uses her Secret Dissonance against Gon overwhelming him again, allowing Hollow to land a couple more blows. Deftly dodging the third blow, Gon tears off two pieces of his shirt, dampens the pieces with his saliva and inserts one of each into his ears to act as provisional earplugs. Now able to tolerate the sonic attacks, Gon starts tracking the aura flow of the two creatures. Gon first spots Hollow's aura and readies himself for an attack, but is caught off by the fact that it's merely one of his feathers imbued with his aura. Hollow then lands a barrage of blows onto Gon, who figures the Ant is also capable of utilizing Zetsu. To narrow the gap between him and Hollow and also to prevent further sonic wave attacks from Bat, Gon closes in on Hollow and tries to attack. His actions, however, are foiled by Bat's sonic attack, allowing Hollow to escape. As Hollow runs through the forest in parallel from Gon, he cogitates that even in the darkest of the night is as bright as day to him and to avoid being overwhelmed by Bat's sonic wave attack, all he has to do is cover his ears. Realizing the two Ants work together in perfect harmony, Gon has an epiphany to create, a discord between them with their teamwork. Starting his counterattack, Gon lifts up a nearby felled tree and swings it at Hollow, who deftly dodges the move with ease. Gon then swings the tree around, creating a whirlwind. The whirlwind flings Bat backward and causes her to crash into a rock wall. Flabbergasted by the turn of events how Gon used their teamwork against them, he becomes fearful for his life and after witnessing Gon smash Bat even deeper into a wall with a single punch he tries to flee noting he must transform back into his owl form. Gon, on the other hand, manages to catch up to Hollow. Left with no other alternatives Hollow readies to retaliate, but Gon uses his Jajanken: Rock on him, sending him flying westward towards NGL. Hollow is one of the people indirectly mentioned by his Squadron Leader Meleoron for having no sympathy of what happened to them, due to their recalcitrance. Abilities & Powers Being a Chimera Ant, Hollow is stronger than normal humans and is endowed with all the benefits granted by his race. He is adept at timing his attacks with his partner, Bat, inflicting damage while preventing the target from fighting back. The two have at least two battle formations, depending on who attacks and who distracts the opponent. Although in the battle against Gon, Hollow initially served as a distraction, their main formation has him as the damage dealer. However, their perfect formation can also be their weakness, since they are always at opposite sides of the enemy. Owl Physiology: Hollow has many unique capabilities granted by his owl genes. He is capable of throwing his feathers to distract an enemy, and to press his ears against his head so as to cover them without needing to use his hands; both abilities play a crucial role in his strategies with Bat. * Night Vision: Hollow claims that the light of the stars is sufficient for him to see as if it were clear as day. * Enhanced Hearing: Hollow is capable of hearing sounds of higher frequencies than other animals, such as the rustling of clothes and the sound of stepping on leaves. He can use them to detect their source and thus find his target, making it a more useful asset to him than even sight. * Flight: By flapping his wings, Hollow can fly. Due to the structure of his feathers, he is capable of moving through the air without nearly making any noise. Not even Gon, in spite of his superhuman hearing, could hear him at all, due to the sound of Bat's wings being comparatively much louder. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hollow has shown on two occasions to be able to block Gon's normal attacks in his Gorilla Mode. Proficient Thrower: Hollow can throw his plumes at his enemies with great accuracy; while they can pierce the skin of a Nen user, they primarily serve as a distraction. He is also skilled enough to alter the trajectory of Gon's Jajanken: Paper by hitting it with a rock before it could travel for a few meters and reach Bat. Nen Hollow can use his aura to enhance his body parts. Due to his owl genes, he is a skilled Zetsu user. He is also capable of using Hatsu, Ren, and Shu. However, even while using Ren in his powered form, he was unable to deal significant damage to Gon, although he was able to repel the latter's normal melee attacks. Battles Trivia * The character's original Japanese name, Horō (ホロウ), literally translates as "hollow". ** In the Viz translation, either his name is omitted or "The Owl" was meant to be considered his name. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Hollow fr:Kimera_Ant_Chouette Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Antagonists Category:Magical beast